errormessagefandomcom-20200213-history
Adding an Error
This page describes, in a step-by-step process, how to add an error message to the wiki so that other people can find out what their error is all about and, if possible, solve it. Step 1: Begin editing a new page Go to the main page and click "add a page" which looks like of the picture below. (You can also click the picture to get started). Add the title, which should be the main text of the error message. For example, if your error message was "WINE does not have the permission to access the file /home/$USER/misterwhiskers" (the file is in your home directory on your hard disk) then just replace it with x'': "WINE does not have the permission to access the file ''x." Do this to any file name that you have created or posess, but that you doubt anyone else would have when they are looking for this error. Step 2: Add a table with the error's information Click Table under "Add features and Media". The alignment should be Right and there should be 2 columns and 5 rows. All the others are automatically correct. The table should have a screenshot containing only the error, the text of the error message, the process that returns the error message, the OSes affected by the error (Windows XP, Linux, or what? Be as specific as you need to be), and the specific software running on the OS that is returning the error (likewise, be as specific as you need to be with version numbers). Be sure to align the text in the center of the table cells, otherwise it looks ugly. If you don't have a piece of information that should go on this table, please do research on it if possible, otherwise just type "N/A". Add as many screenshots as you need to, especially if the error may occur in mulitple ways such as a dialog box, terminal message, or otherwise. Step 3: Add information to the article Next, you will be adding details about the error message. Directly under the title, write a few sentences describing why the error is happening. This does not necessarily mean what a user has done to cause this problem, just write what the software is thinking when it gives you the error. For example: "When ls cannot find the file you specified, it returns this error." Of course some descriptions will be much longer than others, so be as detailed as possible. Try to make the description as understandable as possible. Next make a new section in the article entitled "Fix". The style of the text should be "Header 2". If there is more than one way to fix the problem you are writing about, you can list the seperate them by making "Heading 3" text that generally describes the repairs being described below it. The format of the actual fix should, for most articles, be "If you did (or are trying to do) this and this happened, do this to fix it". If you need help solving an error of your own, feel free to stop by the forums. After you solve your problem you can add it to the wiki.